


a whisper in the quiet

by starscolliding



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Incest, Lazy Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Pre-Movie(s), Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscolliding/pseuds/starscolliding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki wake up in the morning and decide to resume the activities from the previous night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a whisper in the quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago and I found it the other day and well, why not post it, I guess. I haven't been able to write anything new lately, I keep losing motivation but hopefully that'll change soon :(  
> I remember when I wrote this that I literally only wanted to write about Loki riding Thor and them calling each other "brother" during sex so... that's exactly what this fic is.  
> Feel free to point out any mistakes.

Loki stirred in Thor’s arms after a long night of tumbling between the sheets. Thor was already awake, stroking his hair. When Loki opened his eyes, the drapes still covered the tall windows of Thor’s bedroom but he realized it must be past noon.

He stretched, scrunching his face as Thor smiled into his hair when he noticed he was awake.

It was alright for them to stay in bed together this long. After all, they were the princes of Asgard and they were allowed to sleep in if they so wished.

Loki turned around in Thor’s arms and they kissed lazily. He broke apart when he felt something poking his thigh.

“Oh? You _are_ awake,” Loki said with a smirk.

Thor chuckled. “You looked so lovely sleeping naked in my arms, I couldn’t help it.”

Loki hummed knowingly, leaning in to kiss him once more.

He pushed insistently at Thor’s shoulders until Thor was laying on his back and Loki was climbing to sit on his lap. Thor’s cock was almost completely hard and it twitched in interest as Loki’s ass brushed against it.

“Shall we continue where we left off?” Loki asked. Thor’s only response was a grin.

Loki grabbed Thor’s cock and positioned it against his entrance, knowing the slick and Thor’s cum from last night would be enough to let it slip back inside. It burned a little but Loki was still loose and wet and Thor’s cock slipped into him with relative ease.

They both groaned at the feeling, Thor digging his fingers into Loki’s thighs. Loki sat there for a while, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of being filled so completely.  Then he opened his eyes, looking into Thor’s which were dark with lust.

Loki shivered under his intent gaze and started moving his hips. He moved unhurried, rolling his hips slowly and sensually, feeling Thor’s cock slip in and out of him with every movement.

Thor laid there almost still, only moving his hips up slightly, letting Loki enjoy himself on his cock. He loved the sight, Loki looked so beautiful like that, his black hair disheveled from sleep, eyes closed, head thrown back and his mouth open to let out tiny gasps and moans.

“Brother,” Loki moaned as Thor’s cock slid right against his prostate, nails digging into Thor’s abdomen.

Thor grunted. It was hard for him to lay still when all he wanted was to flip them over and fuck Loki into the mattress but he wanted to let Loki enjoy himself.

“You’re so beautiful, brother,” Thor said, voice rough with pleasure, the warmth and tightness of Loki’s body driving him mad.

Loki opened his eyes, never once ceasing the maddening roll of his hips. His face was flushed and his eyes glinted in the soft light of the room.

“Thor,” he whined, pushing down harder. He threw his head back once again, revealing the pale expanse of his neck marked with Thor’s kisses.

“Tell me, brother,” Thor said, thrusting up just to throw Loki off balance. Loki sobbed, his own cock leaking precum. “How good does my cock feel?”

“Nhnn,” Loki moaned, the roll of his hips becoming more erratic. The filthy squelching sounds of last night’s cum and lube in Loki’s ass echoed in the bedchamber as they fucked.

“It’s so good, brother. So good. I’m so full,” he said, breathless. Loki was always a lot more honest in the throes of passion.

Thor sucked in his breath, sweat starting to drip from his brow from holding back. Loki would never be caught saying such things out of bed or when he wasn’t incredibly aroused or being fucked properly. One of the things Thor loved the most about fucking him was to get his brother to admit how much he loved it.

Loki let out a high pitched moan as Thor’s restraint disappeared and he started to thrust up into Loki, loving how easily his cock slid into him. Loki held on, brow furrowed in pleasure and mouth hanging open, trying to move his hips in time with Thor’s.

“Oh brother,” Thor said. “I’d keep you in my bed all the time if I could. I’d marry you if I could.”

Loki laughed, between moans and gasps. “You’d marry your own brother?” he asked, amusement and disbelief in his tone.

“I would,” Thor said firmly even though he could feel himself getting closer to the edge, his hands bruising Loki’s hips where he was holding him.

Loki opened his eyes and the way Thor’s expression looked so serious and sincere made his heart stutter and a shiver run down his spine.

“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer,” he said.

Thor smiled, and Loki leaned down to kiss him briefly. 

Their movements got increasingly more erratic and Loki reached down to stroke his own cock.

“No,” Thor said.

Loki’s hand stilled on its way to his cock, just the tone of Thor’s voice enough to stop him.

“No?” Loki asked.

“You’ll come on my cock alone, brother,” Thor replied.

Loki wanted to argue but he was sure the way he involuntarily clenched around Thor’s cock gave away how much he enjoyed the idea and Thor ordering him around.

He nodded, placing both his hands back on Thor’s torso to support him as he kept riding Thor’s cock like it was his lifeline.

He wished he’d last longer even if just not to feed Thor’s ego even more but Thor’s hot, thick cock dragging deliciously inside him, hitting his prostate with every thrust proved too much for him. Loki couldn’t last much longer and his moans got louder and louder until Thor grabbed onto his hips with force and fucked hard into him as Loki tried to stay upright.

“Ahhh, brother!” He yelled, his nails scratching Thor’s abdomen as he came, clenching down on Thor, and his untouched cock spurting semen between both their bellies. It should be slightly embarrassing that he didn’t even need to touch his cock to come but Loki didn’t care as his orgasm rippled through him, the hard, hot length of Thor’s cock the only thought on his mind.

Thor allowed himself to come as he watched Loki’s beautiful face, his mouth slack and red, his body clenching around him. He filled his brother with his cum, Loki moaning at the warm feeling flooding him.

“Loki…!” Thor moaned, thrusting his hips into Loki until the aftershocks subsided.

When they were both spent, Loki fell forward, legs still open around Thor with his cock still inside Loki, laying his head on his brother’s chest.

Thor kissed his sweaty forehead, a hand pushing back his disheveled hair.

“You alright?” he asked, voice raspy and still a bit breathless.

Loki nodded, wriggling so Thor’s cock would slip out of him. They both groaned at the feeling and Loki squirmed uncomfortably as Thor’s cum started to seep out of his hole.

“I’m filthy now,” he said, wrinkling his nose.

“You’re lovely,” Thor said, smiling.

Loki lifted his head to look up at him. “You’d keep me in your bed at all times, filled and covered with your cum?”

Thor grunted. “Do not provoke me further, brother. I might very well do that.”

Loki grinned, leaning in to kiss him once more. “Who knows,” he said, green eyes glinting, “I might allow you to do that someday.”

Loki was always softer after being fucked, there was no sharpness to his glare or his tongue, his body relaxed and he leaned into Thor’s affections with a lot more ease that he would otherwise.

“Is that a promise, brother?” Thor asked, threading his fingers through Loki’s hair.

“It might be,” Loki replied, as he wriggled to settle more comfortably on Thor’s chest.

“Shouldn’t we get up?” Thor asked, but he made no movement to do so, only wrapped his arms around Loki.

“You got me tired again, I need a nap,” Loki replied, smiling as Thor’s snicker rumbled through his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
